3 Justin Bieber Christian Beadles stories
by PeaceLoveJustinBieber
Summary: So i decided to try a different approach @ writing U Smile,I Smile; Pick me. No,not her. Me; You don't need her. You got me. There are 3 different stories in this 1st part. The 2nd part will be the one with the most reviews.


**Kso,i decided to try a different approach at writing. Hope y'all like it!**

**xoxoPeaceLoveJBieber**

U Smile, I Smile.

Sitting on her bed, staring at her phone, waiting for him to call her back because she's too anxious to call him. It's almost midnight and her family is asleep. How can she stay awake at this time? He keeps her thinking of what could have happened if she was dating him. Her homework is all done and she doesn't feel like turning her laptop on. So, she turns her TV on but doesn't pay that much attention to the TV. Her attention goes back to staring at her phone. When is he going to call? She asks herself silently.

*Yes I Can by Christian Beadles starts to play on her phone*

She jumps slightly at the surprising sound but she answers it anyways.

"Hello?" she whispers.

"Hey Jenny." he whispers back. She smiles. She knows that voice anywhere. She sighs.

"It's almost midnight."

"I know." She could hear the smile behind the tone in his voice.

"So, what's up? Why did you call so late?"

"Well, I called late cause I was busy. ALL DAY. Sowwy."

"Oh. It's alright. I miss you."

"I miss you too. ATL 'aint the same without you."

"Awwh! I'm so sorry I had to go back home. Everyone misses you here and I miss your flirtyness whenever I'm with you."

"Aw. I miss talking to you and hearing your voice." He chuckles. "I got a new pick-up line." By now, both of y'all aren't whispering.

"Oooh! Go For it!"

"Ok. Do you know CPR? Cause you take my breath away!"

"Ahaha. That one was good. Anymore?"

"Nope. Too tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"But I wanna talk to you. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. I wanna talk to you too!"

"So, all nighter?"

"Yeah, sure. So, what are you up to?"

"Nothing really. I'm on my computer. Why aren't you on?"

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't feel like turning on my computer."

"Well, turn it on now!"

"Okay, fine!" She walks to her desk and turns on her computer. She logs onto Facebook, Twitter & Windows Messenger.

MSN;

You have 1 new message!

Littleman ; haaay Jenn.

Jenny ; haaay Chris haaay.

Littleman ; you know i hate it when u call me tht. i prefer Littleman :P

Jenny ; oh, right. sorry. haaay littleman haaay! xP

Littleman ; lol ok. i'm gonna hang up now cause we're talkin on this

Jenny ; lol alright

Littleman ; kso, wht r u doing now?

Jenny ; well, i just logged onto fb, tweeter & msn :P

Littleman ; coolio

Jenny ; no one says tht anymore

Littleman ; i do

Littleman ; u calling me no one?

Jenny ; NO. i meant tht nobody uses tht term anymore. if u say it, ur awesome. well, just u.

Littleman ; this is why ur my bestie.

Jenny ; XD

Jenny ; ofcourse! lol

Littleman ; so, wht r u up 2 Jenna?

Jenny ; ntm. u?

Littleman ; same. u gotta bf yet?

Jenny ; nooope. you got a gf?

Littleman ; nope. i'm single.

Jenny ; what bout tht Jenifer chick?

Littleman ; well, we were dating but she kept playing with my heart then she broke up with me for good. and she had the same name as my bestie, so it was weird.

Jenny ; awhh. chris. y'know i'm here for u. u know that right?

Littleman ; yea. ik. thanks.

Jenny ; welcomes hun.

Littleman ; love ya off sis!

Jenny ; love ya too brobro!

Littleman ; so, wht r u up to, sis?

Jenny ; ntm. talking to u.

Littleman ; ditto.

Jennifer stared at her computer screen wanting to pour her heart out to him. Telling him how much she loves him. But she can't. She doesn't wanna ruin her tight friendship with Christian. Sigh. Why is this so hard for her? She knows she can tell Chris everything. Why can't she just say "I love you. more than a friend." He probably doesn't like me the way I love him. But I guess it would be hard considering her bestfriend is in Atlanta and not where she is when she's in dire need of him.

**i like this one. done part one of **_**U Smile, I smile.**_

Pick Me. No, not her. Me.

Everything's a blur to you. School, him, The Queen Bitch, him, lunch, him, classes, him...etc. Thank god it's a Friday. You're in your room staring at your computer screen. You can't believe your eyes. You're logged onto Facebook and you're on his profile page. His profile picture is a picture of him and some random girl...kissing. Of course. Typical. He said he would wait. He said he wanted you an only you. Even though you aren't dating him, he's your best friend. You know the real him. The caring, sweet, sensitive one. Not the conceited, jerkface, stupid one. But you still love him. You know it'll be hard dating him but you still want him. Chelsea tells you to listen to your heart and your heart tells you to date him. Your brain says otherwise. It's almost eight and you don't feel like doing your homework.

"Jenny! Time for dinner!" Your mom yells. You burst out of your trance and rush downstairs. You see your mom setting the table and see your brother; Matt, texting someone. Probably his girlfriend.

"Hi Matt." You say as you plop down on a chair beside him.

"Mhmm, hi."

"Texting Kelly?"

"Yupp."

"Tell her I say hi."

"Okay."

...

"She says hi."

"Kay."

You turn to your mom and ask if your dad will be home soon. Her answer is no. But apparently some family friends are coming tomorrow. Great.

"Does that mean I have to "entertain" them?"

"Yes sweetie. It does."

"But Chelsea's coming over tomorrow. We're going shopping."

"I'm sure you can find another day to go shopping with Chelsea."

"Fine."

"Go call her."

"Kay."

You go upstairs to your room and walk by your computer. You see something blinking in the corner of the screen. You click on it.

**done the first part of **_**Pick me. No, not her. Me.**_

You don't need her. You got me.

Jennifer was watching him from the crowd. He was singing a truly amazing song. She couldn't wait to get backstage and meet him. She looked over to her right and saw her bestfriend, Robyn. Robyn didn't like this one bit. She hated him. But Jenn loved him. When Jenn looked over at Robyn, she asked her if she was okay with watching him on stage. Robyn said that she's fine and she'll live. Jenny nodded and turned her attention back to the stage. She could see Robyn from the corner of my eyes. She was crossing her arms in front of her chest and was pouting.

"Jenn...I really hate this. I'm going to get something to eat."

"Alright." Jenn said without peeling her eyes off his.

Where's Robyn? Shit. The concert is over and meet & greets are over but no sign of Robyn. Jennifer texted her like 100 times asking her where she is. She didn't get a text back and she was worried as hell. Jenny tried calling her but nothing worked. She knows that she REALLY wanted to meet him but Robyn's missing and that's all she cares about right now. She went missing since near the middle of the concert till now. There's almost no more people here. Just a couple of obsessed fans. But that's about it. Jenn felt like a loner. She was clutching her phone in her hands and her purse around her body as a bodyguard starts walking up to her.

"Jennifer Williams?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Will you come with me for a moment?"

"Um, sure." She was unsure of what to say but she followed him anyways. He was tall, huge and...black. He took her to the backstage area.

"Again? How many times has she called you or texted you?"

"I dunno. A lot."

"Babe. You don't need her. Come here."

"Okay." She walked to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt horrible.

Jenny's POV

Why am I here? Where is here? How did the bodyguard know my name? Where's Robyn? Why am I in a glamorous dressing room for...CJB? Who's that? I needa find out who this is and why I'm here.

[KNOCK KNOCK]

**done the part 1 of **_**You don't need her. You got me.**_

**which one should i continue? REVIEW!**

**xoxoPLJB**


End file.
